


Dead Man's Blood- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 20.





	Dead Man's Blood- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 20.

It was the next day when you decided to stake out the Vampire nest. You were in the trees, staying still and watching to see what would happen. There was a lot of tension between Sam and John still, and that is why you were in between them with Dean on Sam’s other side.

It was a while before you saw a beat up Camarillo pull up to the warehouse and a man came out of the warehouse, shielding his eyes from the sun. Shit, the sunlight really didn’t affect them much. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but the man in the car followed the man inside the house.

“Son of a bitch. So they’re really not afraid of the sun?” Dean said, looking at his father.

“Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day but that doesn’t mean they won’t wake up.” John informed. He was different ever since you told him off.

“So I guess walking right in is not our best option.” Dean sighed.

“Actually, that’s the plan.” John looked at you and the brothers.

“Excuse me? How the hell are we going to prepare ourselves?” You wondered. John led you to his and Dean’s car silently. He was still giving limited information out to you and that was starting to piss you off more. Dean opened his trunk and searched through the weapon case while John did the same from an automatic hidden compartment that slid from the back of his truck.

“Dad, I’ve got an extra machete if you need one.” Dean said, handing you and Sam one. Dean held up another one and looked over at John. John didn’t respond but pulled out his own massive machete. It had a serrated edge and a leather holder.

“I think I’m okay, thanks.” John smirked.

“Wow.” Dean put away the extra one and examined the much bigger one. There was a moment of silence before John started talking.

“So, you boys really want to know about this Colt?”

“Yes sir.” Sam said immediately.

“It’s just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel’s letter…. Back in 1835, when Halley’s comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say… they say this gun can kill anything.”

“Kill anything like, supernatural anything?” Dean wondered.

“Like the demon.” Sam said, figuring it out.

“Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I’ve been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun – we may have it.” John explained. He didn’t leave any more room for discussion because he closed his truck door and looked at his boys. Dean did the same, closing his trunk and walking to his dad.

“It’s show time.” John grinned, walking towards the warehouse. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding but you followed him anyway. You didn’t want to go to the front door so John led you to the back and found a low window that you could get though.

John was the first one to go in and Sam went in after you. You looked at Dean before swinging inside. You were careful to be quiet because as you took in your surroundings, you saw all the vampires sleeping in hammocks. Your heart was beating fast and you hoped that they wouldn’t be able to hear that while sleeping.

You and the Winchesters went about looking through the barn, careful of not waking the vampires. John went to look into the stalls while you, Sam, and Dean maneuvered yourself a through the hammocks. You whipped your head around when Dean accidentally kicked an empty bottle but none of the vampires woke up. You clenched your jaw and continued to walk, searching for the damn gun.

John wasn’t with you and you wondered where he was. Maybe he found something. You didn’t have much time to ponder because Sam whispered for you and Dean.

“Dean.” He said, pointing to the woman who was captured. She was unconscious but fired up against a pole. You made saving her a priority now. Sam began untying the woman but she wouldn’t budge. You had a feeling this wasn’t the smartest idea but you kept your mouth shut. You had a habit of not speaking up when you should. You heard a noise in another room and you left the boys to check it out.

“There’s more of them.” You saw a metal grid that was locked, containing several people who were tied up and unconscious. You examined the lock and you looked around to see a metal hook nearby and you started breaking the metal lock. You tried to be quiet but it wasn’t happening.

You looked around you to see the vampires still sleeping. You hated vampires even though you found about their existence a couple of days ago. This was so nerve racking. You couldn’t get the lock open and you dropped the hook, deciding it was smart to not force it and risk the vampires waking up. You were scared as it was.

Suddenly, you heard an unearthly roar come from the woman that Sam was helping. Shit, she was turned. You knew something was up. Maybe you really should speak up from now on. You saw the vampires start to wake up and they looked pissed.

“Dean!” You yelled. There was no point in being quiet now. You heard commotion come from another room and John’s voice yell at you.

“Guys, run!!” John ordered. You didn’t have to be told twice about it. You high tailed it with the boys while they were calling John’s name. If that woman was turned, the others were most likely turned. You didn’t want to stay and find out.

The vampires started chasing you but because it was daylight, you were faster than them and you raced outside and to the car with Sam and Dean in front of you. They were always faster than you with their long bodies and even longer legs.

“Dad!!” Dean yelled out, not seeing John come out of the barn.

“John!” You yelled. You didn’t know if the vampires would follow you or not but you hoped they wouldn’t. John suddenly came running out of the barn empty handed. You wondered if he found the gun or not.

“They won’t follow. They’ll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it’s for life.” John said, breathing heavily.

“Well, what the hell do we do now?” Dean said, exasperated.

“You got to find the nearest funeral home, that’s what.” John said serious. You looked at him confused, wondering why you needed to go there. But he knew vampires better than you did so you trusted him on this one.

* * *

John ordered that Dean go alone on this so you were sitting at the motel room with Sam and John. You needed to stay with them because you were afraid they would kill each other if you weren’t here. The air was thick with tension and Sam pacing the room didn’t help that.

John was sitting at the desk, papers scattered around him, watching Sam pace the room.

“It shouldn’t be taking this long. I should go help.” Sam said for the first time since entering the room. Dean was getting something from the funeral home. You couldn’t believe when John told you that a dead man’s blood would kill a vampire. Out of all the lore and stories you’ve read about vampires, dead man’s blood was not one of the ways to kill a vampire.

“Dean’s got it.” John simply stated. Sam sighed and stopped for a minute, thinking but began pacing again. You were watching the clock tick, the seconds passing by like hours. You looked at John and motioned to Sam. He needed to talk to his son.

“Sammy,” John said softly. Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows, signaling that he was listening. “I don’t think I ever told you this but the day you were born, you know what I did?” Sam frowned and sat down at the desk, looking at his father.

“No.”

“I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. I even starting doing it for Y/N. Her mother was always a spender.” You smiled softly because it was true. That was your mother’s worst quality.

“It was a college fund. And every month I’d put in another hundred dollars, until… Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you.”

“Then why’d you get so mad when I left?”

“You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. All I cared about was keeping my children alive. I wanted you prepared, ready. Except somewhere along the line I… uh… I stopped being your father and I became your drill sergeant. So, when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were going to be alone; vulnerable. Sammy, it just… it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn’t accept the fact that you and me, we’re just different.” John admitted with a sigh.

“We’re not different; not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess… Well, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.” Sam said with a laugh.

“I guess you’re right, son.” John smiled.

“Hey, whatever happened to that college fund?” Sam asked. You were still very pissed at John. You couldn’t look at John without busting into tears. Right now, Sam and Dean couldn’t know what you knew because this changes everything.

“Spent it on ammo.” John and Sam cracked up laughing after a few moments of silence. You were just glad the tension in the room started to slip away. Just then Dean entered the room and tossed his keys onto one of the unmade beds.

“Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys.”

“Did you get it?” John asked. Dean nodded and took out a bottle that was filled with red liquid.  _It’s only punch because blood would be gross._  Dean set the bottle on the table and John smirked slightly.

“You know what to do.” You and Dean had roles to play and you started to get ready for them. This wasn’t going to be easy but you were going to try.


End file.
